


A Letter to Mia from Cullen

by Cmd_Lauren_Shepard



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmd_Lauren_Shepard/pseuds/Cmd_Lauren_Shepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Cullen/Inquisitor romance scene!<br/> <br/>*******<br/>This story takes place after the Cullen romance scene in his office/loft. I wrote it to fill in a missing piece of Cullen’s codex. After the Inquisitor commits to a romance with Cullen, you can read a letter he receives from his sister, Mia. In that letter, she's surprised to read that Cullen refers to the Inquisitor by her name, "Not Inquisitor? Not Her Worship The Herald of Andraste?" I’ve taken the liberty of writing the letter from Cullen that comes between Mia’s two letters (using Ryelle as the Inquisitor's name) – with a little bit of romantic fluff to go around it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter to Mia from Cullen

Cullen exhaled dreamily as his head hit the pillow.

Simultaneously, the Inquisitor rose, teasing her fingertips lightly over his bare chest. The sensation sent a shiver of delight deep into his core. His gaze locked on to her body, though she turned away.

She took her time making her way to the ladder, hips swaying rhythmically as she crossed the distance from his bed. And her bottom – _damn, it was fine_ – like two perfect pears silhouetted snuggly by her soft, doeskin pants.

 _Maker’s breath!_ He could feel it coming on all over again – how much he wanted her.

Though she couldn’t see his admiring, hungry eyes, he waited, and wanted, for her to catch his glance once more before she left. Two steps down without a look toward him. Then finally, as she wrapped her deft fingers around the frame of the ladder, she lifted her chin in his direction.

A coy grin spread across her face as she caught him watching her so intently. “See you later?” Her tone suggested the question was an invitation, not an enquiry.

“I’d like that.” It was a response he often fell back on, but one that never ceased to make her smile.

In an instant, her head disappeared from sight. Instead of stepping carefully rung-by-rung, she slid down the ladder with her feet braced against the frame as if it were a pole. A brief moment later he heard the sound of her boots tapping against the stone floor of his office below.

Cullen chuckled, raising his voice so it would carry down from the loft. “Why do you do that, anyway?” he asked.

“What? Slide down the ladder? Because it’s fun! And besides, I’ve a bit of a superstition about it,” she replied from below.

His voice lit up with amusement. “Do tell.” 

“Another time, Cullen, love.”

As her voice sang his name – and “love” – in the same breath, his heart nearly flew out the hole in the shabby roof above.

“Oh and Cullen, I hate to dash off like this, but um…” she paused, giving his heart time to fall back into his chest again. Each footstep she made toward the door was accompanied by the distinct sound of crunching. “Well, there’s a bit of a mess down here.”

Memories of last night sped through his mind. The parchments furling furiously to the floor. The chime and shimmer of breaking glass. Tiny rivulets of wine and water and ink settling into the cracks between the stones. The bindings of his armor, undone by her hands. The heat of her flesh in his mouth.

His heart fluttered.

“Cullen?”

The fog of reverie dissipated, though the warmth of the memory lingered on. “Er, right. Yes, I suppose there would be a mess after what happ...well, after we…”

“...made passionate love atop your sturdy desk?” she cut in. He heard the tone of mirth in her voice, and although he couldn’t see her face as he lay up in the loft, he knew she was grinning. Before he could get in a reply, the door creaked opened.

“I really should be going, Cullen.” The hesitance and regret were clear in her words. 

“I’ll…uh...err...wait!” he paused, internally damning himself for stuttering. Quickly, so as not to miss her, he tossed his blanket aside and came to the ledge of the loft. He felt his nakedness before her, both physically and emotionally.

“I just wanted to see your face once more before you left,” he admitted. His boyish honesty made her smile, and he felt content knowing it had pleased her. “Maker help me, I won’t be able to keep you off my mind.”

“I know,” she said flashing him that absolutely charming smile that always warmed him inside. The door creaked and shut with a bang behind her.

Just then the morning bell rang from the tower, signaling it was time for him to get on with his day. He collected fresh undergarments from the chest across from his bed, then climbed down. Sifting through shards of glass and scattered parchments on the office floor, he lifted and shook out his cuirass, stole, and the rest of his command gear.

As he dressed, he found himself humming. He felt good – the best he had in years – as the upbeat tune rolled along inside his head. Once dressed, he began cleaning the aftermath of last night’s passion. He started with the parchments, collecting and sorting them into neat piles atop his desk. 

Except there was one that caused him to linger – Mia’s letter.

He had let far too much time lapse between the last correspondence with his sister. Reading it again, he chuckled aloud at the scolding tone of her last letter.

“She deserves a better brother,” he said to himself. “I should write her.”

Scouting the office, Cullen collected a blank and unspoiled parchment, quill pen, and ink pot. He clutched the edge of the desk and paused briefly, considering what precisely he’d write to his sister. It would have to be a teaser – just a touch of information for her to chew on, but not feed her the entire story. After all, there were prying eyes he’d need to account for, even with the seal he’d press on before sending it.

When he was satisfied he had just the right angle, he dipped the quill into the ink and began scratching out his letter:

* * *

_Mia,_

_I am happy to report that I am very much alive and safe, for the moment. Things have been going well since I joined the Inquisition. My soldiers genuinely respect me, but most importantly, so does the Inquisitor._

_Ryelle and I have been spending a lot of time together. She plays a mean game of chess, amongst other things! I think you and her would get on brilliantly._

* * *

Just as he was about to sign his name, a knock thundered at the door. “Commander!” came the muffled voice from outside.

“Maker’s breath,” he whispered, startled, but recovered quickly. “Come in,” he called back.

Just as the door began to open, Cullen remembered the shattered glass and spilled liquids that he hadn’t cleaned yet. His eyes went wide as he caught the young man’s glance. 

“Err...uhh…” he began, but it was too late. The runner was already in, and the twitch around his eyes made it obvious the runner had noticed. “I...uhh...it was probably a mouse,” Cullen blurted out. _Wait...what? A mouse!? That’s the best you could come up with?_ he inwardly scolded himself. “I mean, a really big one. Or something. I heard noises last night and it was dark.”

“Right, Commander,” the runner replied, blinking. “We’ll soon be ready for the morning inspection.”

“Thanks. I’ll come straight away. But before I leave, can you take this to the rookery?”

“Of course, Commander.”

Cullen signed and sealed the letter, and gave instructions on where it should be sent. Once Cullen handed it over, the young man saluted the commander from his chest. Cullen returned the gesture, and in doing so, excused the runner off for his delivery.

Alone again, Cullen gazed one last time upon his desk and the remaining mess he’d have to clean later. A crushing emptiness swelled in the center of his chest. An emptiness, he knew that could only be filled by seeing her again.

In his mind came the words she had said earlier. “I love you, Cullen.” 

He sucked in a breath and rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Maker, please don’t let me make a mess of this,” he sighed and shut the door behind him.


End file.
